


untitled

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: goro awoke with a start.





	untitled

goro awoke with a start.

he ran his hands through his hair and finds that the shaggy strands are soaked. he must have buried himself under the blankets while he was sleeping last night. in and out, he repeated.

_in and out_.

he tried to calm his breathing down but nothing seemed to work. maybe if he got up, took a walk. it was raining heavily outside, but if he dressed warmly he would be-

“hon, where are you going?” came the voice from beside him.

ah, yes.

goro turned around to face akira, hair mussed and black tank top hanging off of his frame as he sat up. akira rubbed his eyes and looked over at him.

“was it another nightmare?”

how to even tell him? he didn’t even know how to start. “i...i-“

“come here,” said akira as he opened his arms. goro complied and buried his face in his boyfriends neck. “you don’t have to tell me, hon. if you want to, we can talk about it.”

goro smiled at the nickname and inhaled his scent. coffee. always coffee. even after he would wash all of his clothes with the most floral detergent, akira’s clothes always managed to smell like coffee. it was a truly a feat.

“no no, i’ll tell you.” akira hummed and kissed his forehead. “i had...it was if i went through with the plan again.”

“i see.”

“and you were begging me to stop, to reconsider and join you but shido was behind me screaming at me to do it and i...” he couldn’t finish the rest. akira gently scratched his nails down akechi’s back and kissed all over his face. 

”i’m here, baby,” he repeated over and over. “i’m here with you, and nothing will ever change that.”

“i almost changed that,” he protested.

“but you didn’t.”

“but i almost did.” akira captured his lips in a soft kiss. akechi melted into it. it was a sin how good akira was at kissing, how good his lips were at relaxing him. how easily they turned his bones to fire. “i am here, and so are you. we made it. you helped us save the world, goro. we couldn’t have done it without you.”

goro flushed and pecked akira on the nose. “you might have.”

“you think so?” akira asked with a smirk.

“...maybe not.” akira smiled and kissed him again. “do you want to go back to sleep?” when goro nodded, he asked, “how can i help?”

“maybe...play with my hair until i fall asleep?”

“of course.” goro sighed as akira started scratching his nails across his scalp.

“are you still meeting with ann tomorrow?” he asked.

akira sighed. “she does not like the flowers we picked out, and i really don’t want to fight with her about it anymore.”

“did you remind her that _we’re_ the ones getting married?”

“only a hundred times, but she insists we know nothing about anything.”

“it’s so sweet how much faith she has in us,” akechi replied as he played with the ring on his finger. “such great friends we have.” akira laughed and kissed his forehead.

“go to sleep, honey, i’ll be right here when you wake up.” goro nodded and smiled up at him as he let his eyes close.

_in and out_.

***

goro awoke with a start.

_in and out._

_“_akira, i-“ he turned to face his fiancé and found that the side of the bed was empty.

no. no no _no_.

please _no_.

he rushed out of bed and out of their bedroom, sighing when he found akira at the fridge, getting himself some water. “hi baby, did i wake you up?” akira questioned. “i tried not to make too much noise.”

the brunette shook his head. “i woke up and you weren’t there.”

“well, don’t worry, goro,” he said as he walked over to him. “i’m here, and i’m not going anywhere.” goro all but melted into akiras arms as he was pulled in for a hug.

“promise?” “of course i do.” their lips met in a kiss. god, all he wanted to do was to kiss these lips for the rest of his life. how lucky was he that he would get to?

when they pulled apart, akira was smiling down at him and attacking his face with more kisses. suddenly, he looked up.

“no.” he gasped. goro turned around.

shido.

how had he found them? he was gone, they were all sure of it...he was...how was he...

shido smirked at the pair and pulled something out of his jacket.

no. akira pushed him out of the way.

no.

bang!

a thud.

he heard a scream rip from his throat. it wasn’t possible...shido was.... he had to help, he had to stop, he _had_ to make sure akira was ok.

when he tried to take a step forward, he found his feet were stuck to the hardwood floor. he gripped his legs and pulled as he tried to move forward. he heard shido laugh behind him.

“surprised?” came his menacing voice. goro turned around to face the barrel of a gun.

“why so shocked, hmm? after all,” a click. “you’re the one who did it, anyway.”

a bang.

***

goro awoke with a start.

alone.

_in_ _and out. _

**Author's Note:**

> “Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep, or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?” - Justin Alcala
> 
> My first Persona 5 work.


End file.
